helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Celestial Sorcerer Again
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Tell the celestial sorcerer about the progress of finding candidates. Objective Go to Sorcerer's House: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My Lady, here's a letter for you. Magda: Let me see. ('Dear Lady Ellenstein, I hope everything is going well. The end of the world approaches. There is no time to lose. I look forward to your reply'.) (It's from the celestial sorcerer.) (Alright, I'll go pay him a visit.) (Oh, I should write a letter to Lady Nyx and ask about the clothes.) (And I have to talk to Sister Heather...) Story Chat 2 Celestial Sorcerer: Lady Ellenstein, welcome to my home! Magda: Good afternoon. I hope I'm not bothering you. Celestial Sorcerer: No, never! Tell me, is everything going smoothly? Magda: Yes. I found twins and two others who can be assistants in the ceremony. Celestial Sorcerer: That's great! I am also busy preparing, but... I must meet with some guests. Magda: If there is anything I- Celestial Sorcerer: Ah, you are also my guest! I can't possibly ask for your help! Magda: It's alright. You can attend to your business. (Maybe I can gather some information.) Celestial Sorcerer: You are so kind. I asked my servant to prepare some refreshments. He should be here soon. Magda: Don't mind me. I just want to rest for a bit. Hello. He'll be back later. Balfey: Is the celestial sorcerer busy... Lady Ellenstein?! Magda: Lord Balfey. Are you also a guest? Balfey: Why are you here? Magda: I'm doing him a favor at the moment. Balfey: Oh... Magda: And you? Balfey: I want to ask him when he can complete my request. Magda: What? Balfey: I want everyone in my family to be healthy! But Mother isn't feeling well. I hoped the celestial sorcerer can do something, but he insists I must wait. Magda: So that's the reason. Balfey: I also want to be handsome! It's not too much to ask for, right? Magda: ...Sure. Speaking of which, how much money did you give the celestial sorcerer? Balfey: Not a lot. If my father finds out, I'm done for! But the celestial sorcerer says it's impossible for me to have little money since I'm part of the Four Families. I'm in an awkward situation now. I was thinking that if I took some jewellery... it'd be fine. Magda: ... (Should I tell him the truth?) (Perhaps he won't believe me and think I'm a liar. My plan would fall short of one person.) (But I can't let this continue. Lord Balfey will be in trouble!) I've decided! Balfey: Huh? Magda: I must tell you the truth! The celestial sorcerer is a swindler! You need to stop giving him money! Balfey: ...What? Magda: (He's stunned. I have no choice then!) : Story Root 2 : Magda: Lord Balfey, look at me! : Balfey: What are you talking about? You can't just say things like that. : Magda: You don't believe me? : Balfey: You should leave before he returns! I'll pretend I didn't hear anything from you. : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: Lord Balfey, look at me! Balfey: What you just said... Magda: Shh! Balfey: I... I believe you. Magda: You can't do anything stupid now, okay? I will expose his lies so that you can take your money back. Balfey: Then what should I do? Magda: Help me. Balfey: What? Magda: You see... I've found a new assistant. Celestial Sorcerer: Huh? Magda: Younger Lord Balfey Olineaux will help during the ceremony. Celestial Sorcerer: Oh, it's him. Alright. I won't charge him anything. He should be satisfied then. And he'll stop bothering me! Magda: What did you just say? Celestial Sorcerer: Oh, nothing. He's such a dedicated child who should do what he wants. Magda: I see. Well, you can be at ease now. Story Chat 3 Magda: (Fortunately I prevented Lord Balfey from doing something stupid.) (But I only stopped one person.) (What about the rest?) (I hope everything will go smoothly.) Category:Event Quests Category:Celestial Phenomena Event Category:Transcript